Durazno
by Charly Land
Summary: El amor es eterno. Flotando entre los pétalos su amor nació. Un amor sin barreras, en esta vida...en cualquier vida. [Ereri] [Dedicado a Ola-chan] [Resubido]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Folklore chino. Ereri.

 **A** _Ola-chan_ , que aguanta mis boludeces y días pendejos. Tú ya debes tener pase VIP al cielo. Te adoro-idolatro.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Durazno**

 **.**

[El amor es infinito]

 ** **.****

* * *

Las ramas enjoyadas por los ramilletes de flores hinchadas y rosáceas se mecían al compás de un aire invernal. Un invierno manchado de carmesí y de sabor agridulce.

Pétalos se desprendían por las suaves corrientes de viento, flotando, perdiéndose en los estrechos caminillos de aquel bosque de intenso color.

Los duraznos estaban en flor.

Unos ojos de agua contemplaban el espectáculo esplendoroso de su última mañana.

Sonrió sintiendo como la sangre se escapaba de su cuerpo y bañaban las raíces de aquellos magníficos árboles.

Era el final de un guerrero que al menos tenía la satisfacción de haber derrotado a los invasores que robaron la felicidad de su pueblo. Esos invasores que había seguido desde muy lejos junto a su pequeño ejército el cual había caído con honor portando la victoria.

Su alma se sentía liberada.

Cerró los ojos dejándose consumir por la muerte, una muerte de aroma dulzón.

Los pétalos flotantes de duraznos cubrían su cuerpo.

Una voz se filtró en sus oídos. Una voz de cántico divino. Suave, melodiosa.

— Ningen **(1)**

Y abrió los ojos.

Se encontró con un rostro pálido, ojos de luna y labios de sangre, todo enmarcado en una larga cabellera negra como la más bella noche sin estrellas.

—¿ Tenˈnyo? **(2)**

La hermosa criatura sonrió y aquello fue lo último que sus ojos vieron.

Labios carmesí curvados y entorpecidos por largas hebras oscuras danzantes por el aire de los pétalos flotantes.

La oscuridad le consumió.

Cuando despertó se encontró flotando en la corriente de un rio de aguas frescas. Sin heridas, vivo. Voces conocidas pronunciaron su nombre y supo que estaba en el rio que atravesaba su pueblo.

—¡Jeager-sama! ¡Jeager-sama!—manos desesperadas lo sacaron de las aguas y lo arraparon en telas abrigadoras y de colores vivos.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta su hogar? ¿Fue acaso un delirio el último recuerdo? Porque sí, el recuerdo de aquella bella criatura era lo último en su mente. Luego todo estaba en penumbras.

Supo que no había sido tal cosa cuando sus súbditos le contaron el transcurso del tiempo. Habían pasado más de cuatro lunas desde su desaparición en campo de batalla. Era verano. Su gente atribuyó a intervención divina su salvación y él no negó nada. Sus labios permanecieron sellados.

La imagen de pétalos de durazno flotantes y labios carmesí no abandonó su mente durante los días y noches venideras. Y no entendía el porqué, pero su mente se aclaró cuando el primer copo de nieve cayó y besó su mejilla derritiéndose hasta volverse una gota redonda que rodó presa de la gravedad.

Preparó su caballo, unas cuantas cosas, una ofrenda de incienso y licor de arroz. Partió lejos de sus tierras. Anduvo sin descanso hasta que encontró el camino que había tomado en la persecución. El bosque de duraznos le recibió al final de su viaje. Pero la hermosa criatura no estaba. Le llamó y buscó durante días hasta que las flores cayeron completamente y los jugosos frutos y las verdes hojas las remplazaron. Aquel ser jamás apareció.

Quemó el incienso y dejó en el lugar de su encuentro el licor.

Volvió a sus tierras sin saber que un ojos de luna le observaban con tristeza escondido entre los troncos descarnados de los árboles de durazno.

Durante sesenta ciclos de estaciones y florecimientos de duraznos el guerrero repitió aquel ritual. Nunca iba darse por vencido, necesitaba volverle a ver para decirle sus sentimientos. Esos que nacieron de tan solo una mirada.

En su último viaje llevó consigo no solo el incienso y el licor de arroz, también llevaba un kimono blanco a juego con el suyo que era carmesí.

En el viento junto a los pétalos rosáceos diluyó las palabras que durante décadas se mantuvieron en su corazón.

Su tiempo se había acabado y justo en el mismo lugar en que le vio aquella única vez se acostó para cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Flotando con los pétalos se deslizó. Era una hermosa criatura mitad serpiente de piel blanca, de ojos de luna y labios carmín. Recostándose al lado del inerte cuerpo se permitió llorar durante largos minutos, luego usando su magia se convirtió en un joven precioso que se vistió con el kimono blanco que le habían llevado de regalo. Besó los labios frios del antiguo guerrero dejando las lágrimas mojar sus mejillas.

Él también le había amado, lo había hecho desde que lo vio llegar agonizante al bosque que circundaba con su hogar. Por eso le había salvado, regalándole así la oportunidad de retomar su vida y ser feliz, pero al parecer sus sentimientos correspondidos nublaron aquel destino.

El viento se alzó violento arrancando los perfumados pétalos moviendo sus cabellos oscuros.

«Los humanos y los espíritus no deben formar vínculos, ya que de hacerlo, las desgracias acaecerán»

Esa era la ley de su mundo.

Renunciando a su inmortalidad cerró los ojos para marcharse entre los pétalos flotantes al lado del humano que había amado.

Tal vez en otra vida.

Tal vez.

Una plegaria.

Un deseo suspendido, volando entre los pétalos flotantes de durazno.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

El aire estaba lleno de perfume dulce y una melodía melancólica proveniente de una flauta. Las voces de muchas personas navegaba en aquel lugar. Algunas risas, otras exclamaciones y otras silencios. El llamado de una mujer se perdió entre aquellas voces. Una madre que perseguía a su pequeño hijo.

—¡Eren no corras!

Pero no fue escuchada.

El infante corrió entre las gentes, esquivando a todo el mundo, escurriéndose entre ellas hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo. Había llegado a su destino.

La madre con la respiración agitada, el gesto de enojo pintado en el rostro se acerca hasta donde está su hijo de pie, inmóvil y con la vista al frente, pero antes de alcanzarle él vuelve a andar, solo que esta vez más despacio...directo a _allí_.

Una mujer de largo cabello azabache vestida con un precioso kimono azul sentada en un banco de piedra sostiene entre sus brazos a un niño de piel tan pálida como la suya y de labios carmesí el cual está dormido.

El niño llamado Eren se acerca lentamente y libera unas palabras que se pierden en el aire y la mujer asiente. Él sonríe y con sus pequeñas manos acaricia las mejillas del otro niño.

Despierta.

Unos ojos de luna se encuentran con los ojos de agua.

—Te encontré.

—Bienvenido.

La escena queda navegando entre los pétalos flotantes de los árboles que florecen y atrapan las miradas en un festival a su nombre.

Dos cuerpecitos se abrazan.

El viaje terminó y vuelve a empezar.

El durazno está florecido.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

(1) Ningen: Humano.

(2) Tenˈnyo: Doncella celestial.

Los colores de los kimonos en sentido fúnebre: Blanco para los espíritu; Rojo para los prisionero de este mundo o sea _errantes_.

Los duraznos para la cultura china representan 'eternidad' o 'inmortalidad'. El amor es algo eterno. En la vida o la muerte. Esto era la esencia del Fic. Espero les haya gustado y si es así, no olviden dejar su huellita de amor en la cajita de review.

Un beso gigante.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
